


After Work Play

by Akechisteponme



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Catboy Goro, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kittenplay, M/M, Master Akira, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Not Beta Read, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, soft goro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akechisteponme/pseuds/Akechisteponme
Summary: After finishing work in the cafe, Akechi surprises Akira with a new getup.Very very self-indulgent
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	After Work Play

The cool fall air smacks Akira’s face on his way back to LeBlanc, he picks up his pace to get away from the chilly breeze chasing him down the street as fast as possible.  
  
Finally, he reaches the door to the café and swings it open, the ring of the small bell above the door shortly following.  
  
“I’m home,” Akira says with a smirk, Sojiro makes a shallow humming noise before looking up from the counter at Akira.  
  
“Hey Akira, can you take over for me for the rest of the day, I have to take Futaba into Shibuya to pick up some books for her classes.”  
  
Akira does not mind in the slightest, he agrees to finish the evening shift in the café and starts to put on his apron.  
  
“Oh, Akechi is upstairs, I told him I was going to ask you to close up the café tonight, he said he had some reports to work on.” Sojiro thanks Akira once again and leaves the café, walking down the alleyway.  
  
The café has no customers now, so Akira goes upstairs to greet Goro before focusing all of his attention on the café for the next few hours.  
  
After reaching the top step, Akira finds Goro asleep on his bed, laptop still turned on but sitting on the floor, he must have had a busy day at the station today. Goro is facing the wall with his legs curled up slightly and he makes soft noises with every breath.  
  
Akira walks over to the bed and kisses the side of Goro’s head before heading downstairs again.  
  
The rest of his shift runs smoothly and afterwards he flips the sign on the door and locks it, taking his apron off and hanging it back on the rack in the kitchen.  
  
Akira quickly tidies up the café tables and returns to the attic after he finishes closing down the café.  
  
Walking the steps up to the attic always seems easier when he knows Goro is waiting at the top. He does not come here every night but since the two have started dating, Goro is at LeBlanc much more frequently.  
  
Akira finally reaches the top step and the image that greets him almost sends him flying back down the steps on his ass.  
  
Goro Akechi, The Detective Prince, sitting on the bed with his legs tucked under him, naked, only wearing a set of cat ears and a fluffy cat tail plug which is laid out on the bed behind him.  
  
Akira’s jaw is basically on the floor and he’s not sure how long he just stands there, drinking in the sight of his boyfriend.  
  
Goro stares back at him with hooded eyes, full of lust; a pink blush dusts his cheeks, he must be feeling exposed. This was new territory, Goro only mentioned this fantasy of his to Akira who obviously agreed to try anything Goro wanted.  
  
Akira finally composes himself, hardening cock beginning to strain against the stiffness of his jeans. He walks over to the bed to see Goro clearer. Akira is already eager to play with his new pet.  
  
“What’s all this, Goro. Were you feeling needy tonight?” Akira reaches his hand out and pets Goro’s hair.  
  
Goro responds to the touch with a soft whimper and he looks up to Akira with his dark eyes, almost begging for more touch.  
  
“Such a needy kitten, you were sleeping just a couple hours ago, if I had known you had this planned, I would have closed the café early.” Akira sits down on the bed and pats his legs, signaling for Goro to sit on his lap.  
  
The blush on Goro’s face is brightening as he pushes himself up with his legs and crawls over to Akira’s lap.  
  
At this point, Goro is also quickly getting hard. He crawls to Akira and sits on his lap so the two face each other. Goro is so close to him that his cock is pressed against Akira’s shirt.  
  
Akira reaches behind him to find the fluffy cat tail Goro is wearing after trailing a hand down his back. He lightly tugs on the fur of the tail and is rewarded with a quiet moan.  
  
Akira lets go of the tail and grabs Goro’s face, pulling him into a deep, sloppy kiss. His tongue slips along Goro’s bottom lip and his kitten opens his mouth to let Akira’s needy tongue in.  
  
After he is somewhat satisfied, Akira pulls away from the kiss and goes straight for Goro’s neck, his favorite thing to do when they make out. Akira begins nibbling on Goro’s neck, just above where his shirt collar normally sits; he will have to show everyone who he belongs to.  
  
Akira sucks and nips at the skin of Goro’s chest and receives a barrage of breathy moans and soft gasps from Goro.  
  
The two break from the kiss so Akira can clarify what Goro wants, “Do you want to stay quiet the whole time, kitten? Do you like this? If you start to feel uncomfortable don’t hesitate to use the word, okay?” Akira makes sure to get Goro’s approval before going on.  
  
Goro breaks character for a second to respond, his cheeks turning red, “I’d prefer not to speak and yes, I really enjoy this.” Akira smiles at him and pats his head, leaving a kiss on Goro’s forehead to follow.  
  
While kissing Goro, Akira’s hands find their way to Goro’s nipples, he pinches them lightly and rolls them between his thumb and index finger. Goro responds with a loud yelp and Akira notices the precum dripping from Goro’s untouched cock onto the fabric of his shirt.  
  
This seems to be as good a sign as any for Akira to get undressed. He slides his shirt off in one quick motion and once his shirt hits the floor, Goro pushes himself even closer, his cock now rubbing against Akira’s bare belly.  
  
“Good kittens let their master take care of them, isn’t that right Goro?” Akira gently pulls Goro’s hair from the back of his head, his body following the force, moving him away from Akira. A loud whimper falls from Goro’s throat in protest.  
  
Goro looks up into Akira’s eyes and whimpers again for more attention. Akira motions for Goro to move off of his lap while he strips off his jeans and underpants. Goro cannot help but to stare at Akira’s perfectly toned body and Akira’s more private features as well. Akira lifts his body off of the bed to make removing his pants easier.  
  
Akira gets back onto the bed after kicking his jeans and underwear off and spins his finger in a circle, motioning for Goro to turn around so Akira can see his backside.  
  
Goro spins slowly and once his ass is in Akira’s view, he plants his face into the mattress so just his tail hangs in the air, swinging his hips side to side to show off to Akira.  
  
“Such a dirty boy, you put this in for me to play with you. I bet you were thinking about me while you put this in, huh, my little cat-slut?” Akira begins to run his fingers along the base of the plug and Goro’s wet rim.  
  
Goro moans and mewls at the touch, his cock twitching from under his body.  
  
“You look so pretty with this tail on and your cute little ears, but you never look as pretty as when you’re around my cock. I bet you wish this plug filled you the way I do.”  
  
Akira grabs the base of the plug and starts to pull it out of Goro and then he pushes it back in, teasing his pet to get some good noises from him.  
  
At this point Goro is a mess: face against the bed, moaning loudly as he tries to push his ass closer to Akira, begging for more touch.  
  
“I know kitten, I know. Master is going to take care of you, I just want to admire this little getup you have here.”  
  
After running his hands across Goro’s body, Akira grabs the base of the plug again and pulls it all the way out. He spreads Goro’s cheeks to get a better look at his soft, pink rim.  
  
Akira leans towards the nightstand and grabs the lube from the top drawer, opening the bottle quickly and spreading some onto his fingers. Before he has his fingers covered, Goro starts to whine again from how empty his hole is now.  
  
“Be patient, pet” Akira replies softly. He slowly pushes one finger into Goro and a second quickly joins the first with ease. Akira fingers Goro open even wider by scissoring is fingers inside Goro.  
  
Akira reaches under Goro and grabs his cock with his free hand. Goro responds with a loud yell and a moan as Akira begins to softly stroke his aching cock.  
  
“Be an obedient kitten and don’t cum until master says so.” Akira lets go of Goro’s cock and returns his focus onto his fingers being enveloped by Goro’s tight heat.  
  
Goro begins to whimper and look back at Akira, pleading. He pushes back harder onto Akira’s fingers as a sign that he wants more.  
  
“Is Goro ready for my cock?” Goro responds with a shake of his head.  
  
Akira removes his fingers and massages the skin of Goro’s buttocks with both hands, receiving a slew of moans and cries. He grabs Goro’s hips and repositions him, he also helps Goro push his body back up so his face isn’t against the mattress anymore. Akira pushes himself onto his knees, his heavy cock rubbing against Goro’s entrance.  
  
He grabs himself and rubs the wet tip against Goro’s hole harder. Loud whimpers follow while Akira continues to tease his pet.  
  
“I’ll give you my cock when I want to, whore.” Akira continues to tease Goro.  
  
Goro’s cock is red and aching, he may climax just from being teased but he seems to be determined to wait until Akira tells him to cum.  
  
Akira opens the lube and squeezes some into his hand and rubs it down onto his cock.  
  
Almost without warming, Akira rubs his slippery cock against Goro’s hole and suddenly pushes all the way in. Akira lets out a small grunt once he’s fully inside Goro.  
  
Akira starts slowly thrusting in and out of his pet’s entrance, releasing soft moans with each stroke.  
  
His thrusts speed up until he is slamming into Goro’s tight ass with reckless abandon. Goro is moaning loudly now, so loud the neighbors can probably hear. “That’s right kitten let master know how good it feels. My cock fits you so perfectly.”  
  
Goro gasps as his shaky arms give out and his face falls onto the bed again, Akira continues to thrust into him. With every thrust Akira’s cock hits Goro’s prostate and he can barely hold it in anymore.  
  
“Do you like that kitten, I must be hitting your special spot perfectly tonight you can’t help but moan every time.” Akira chuckles softly before letting out a loud moan while he grabs Goro’s chest and pulls his body back up, Goro now sitting on Akira’s cock.  
  
The shift in movement is too much for Goro, he can’t hold it in anymore and the feeling of his climax washes over him, he goes completely numb, screaming at the relief of pressure in his cock. Once he can feel his body again, he pants desperately for air and then realizes that Akira is still fully sheathed inside of him, but he has stopped moving.  
  
Akira’s voice is raspy as he whispers into Goro’s ear, “I don’t remember giving you permission to cum, my pet. I expected an obedient kitten, not some slut.” Akira paused before whispering back to Goro again, “I guess it just felt that good, maybe you want more, is that right pet?”  
  
Goro whimpers loudly, too sensitive to take much more of this. Akira uses his arms to force Goro up from his cock, quickly pulling him back down, using his hips to make the thrusts deeper, Goro yelps at the feeling of Akira’s cock continuing to hit his prostate.  
  
It does not take long for Goro’s cock to stiffen up again, standing against his stomach.  
  
“Master is going to cum now, but don’t think I’m done with you slut.” Akira’s pace slows but he pulls Goro down onto himself hard with every thrust, finally pulling him down one last time as his cum fills Goro’s ass.  
  
Goro responds with a loud moan as the feeling of Akira’s hot cum fills him up.  
  
“My kitten, such a cum-slut, I bet you dream about me filling you up like this all the time.” Akirashifts their positions so he can lay Goro on his side on the bed  
  
Goro shakes his head lazily, still panting and his cock now even more red with arousal than the first time he came, he desperately needs release.  
  
Akira pulls his softening cock from Goro’s ass and watches his cum drip down Goro’s legs.  
  
Goro screams when he is suddenly filled up again, not by Akira but with the plug he was wearing earlier, cold now from being out of his body since they started.  
  
“I want some more time with my catboy Goro.” Akira says softly.  
  
He sets Goro’s body back onto his lap and quickly reaches around to grab his leaking cock. Akira pumps with his right hand and uses his left hand to rub Goro’s chest and roll a nipple in between his fingers. Goro yelps at the feeling.  
  
“My sensitive pet, I know you love when I touch you here.” Akira pinches Goro’s nipple harder between his fingers. Goro’s cock is painfully full and he’s overstimulated, just desperate for release  
  
Akira can feel Goro’s body stiffen up, he’s close to climaxing again so he changes the speed of his hand to strokes Goro faster.  
  
Goro climaxes a second time with a loud yell as cum spills onto Akira’s hand and his chest.  
  
Akira removes his hand and wraps both arms around Goro’s torso, waiting for him to come back down.  
  
“Goro? Talk to me kitten.” Akira kisses Goro’s back, tasting the salty sweat from his skin.  
  
“Mmmmmmmmhm” Goro hangs his head down towards his chest.  
  
“Come on kitten I want to talk to my boyfriend again.” Akira peppers Goro’s back and neck with light kisses.  
  
Goro lifts himself from Akira’s lap, tail hanging between his wet thighs, Akira’s cum being kept inside him with the plug, it’s obscene but he knows Akira loves it just as much as he does.  
  
“I’m tired master.” Goro responds softly as he looks down at the sheets.  
  
“Come here.” Akira’s voice is filled with love and Goro follows his instructions, straddling Akira’s legs and sitting in his lap again.  
  
Akira pets Goro softly with both hands starting at his hair and trailing down to the small of his back and softly brushing the top of his buttocks. Akira continues to pet him until Goro relaxes a bit.  
  
“Want me to take the plug out now?” Akira leans away to look Goro in the face.  
  
“Yes please master.” Goro responds softly, his cheeks still bright red and a soft blush dusting the rest of his body.  
  
Akira fondles Goro’s butt gently and finds the base of the plug from behind Goro. He grabs and pulls it out slowly. Akira’s cum drips out of Goro’s loose hole and Akira can’t help but feel somewhat proud of himself in that moment.  
  
Goro mewls lightly at the feeling of the plug sliding out followed by the feeling of Akira’s cum dripping out of him and onto the sheets  
  
“Are you ready to clean up kitten, let master take care of you for the rest of the night.”  
  
Goro looks at Akira and smiles his innocent smile, “Yes master, please take care of me.”  
  
Akira smiles and gently brushes Goro’s hair behind his ear before nudging him off of his lap and standing up at the edge of the bed. He hoists Goro into his arms quickly, Goro responding with a yelp.  
  
Quiet laughter fills the attic of the café as Akira carries Goro to the upstairs bathroom he added on after moving in. On the way to the bathroom Akira says through light giggles, “I always love when you’re fucked out like this, you always talk so sweetly to me.”  
  
Goro’s face scrunches up like he’s trying to be tough but his expression softens and his eyes close shortly after, he’ll give Akira sass tomorrow but for tonight he just wants to be taken care of.  
  
He sets Goro softly on his feet in the bathroom and Akira starts the bathwater and grabs a towel so Goro can sit down on the toilet while they wait for the water to fill the tub.  
  
After placing the towel on the toilet, Akira gently guides Goro by the shoulders onto the towel and strokes his hair lightly.  
  
Goro looks up at him and smiles, “thank you, Akira.”  
  
“No, thank you, Goro.” Akira’s voice is sexy, joking in reference to the play they just had.  
  
Goro laughs at him, “no, just… thank you for being so sweet all the time and loving me for me.”  
  
“Was that a confession? I can’t believe it! The detective prince just confessed to me!” Akira chuckles at himself.  
  
“Don’t expect any more from me, attic boy.” Goro tries to scrunch his face at Akira but again, it quickly turns away to smile.  
  
“Ah, you can’t fool me sweetie. I love you, I’ll always be here to care for you and do anything you need me to do.”  
  
Akira glances over to see the tub about half way full. “Can you wait here for me kitten? I’ll be right back, okay?” Goro nods his head and Akira hurries back to the bedroom.  
  
He strips the sheets and puts away the lube and Goro’s tail after he cleans it.  
  
Once the bed is equipped with new sheets, he returns to the bathroom.  
  
He picks Goro up from the toilet and lowers him into the water. Akira giggles at Goro still wearing his ears. He grabs them lightly by the headband and lifts them off of his head, placing the ears near the sink.  
  
The night ends with Akira helping Goro clean up in the bath followed by a movie that they only watch for about 30 minutes before the two are completely out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic!!! Let me know what you guys think!  
> Also it's filthy hahah
> 
> My twitter is @akechisteponme if anyone happens to be interested :)


End file.
